Homeless
by Danime4Ever
Summary: Mikoto takes naruto into her home after something terrible happens to him.. SASUNARU


**First Chapter of "Together". Please enjoy and tell me what you think. :) ... SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru 333 :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I live a semi-normal life with my father, Minato Namikaze. We live in an average sized home, eat average meals, and wear average clothes. That's what people usually referred to as normal. The only difference is that we weren't very well off. My father had been struggling with his business lately.<p>

Because of the fact that we lived such average lives, we had to pay average bills, but the thing is, my dad's job wasn't getting him the so called average pay it had once provided us with.

If I may remind you, we lived semi average lives. Semi- you ask? Well see, my mother Kushina Uzumaki had died after giving birth to me, so I never met the women, although my dad tells me a lot about her. She had beautiful flowing long red hair, deep blue eyes and medium white colored skin. She had a feisty, crazy, fun, trouble making personality that my father loved the most. She grew up wealthy in a town with her whole extended family living under one roof, but at the age of 10 her whole family, besides herself were murdered due to money hungry bastards. She had managed to survive due to staying over at a friend's house that faithful night.

She had then become an orphan. The orphanage she was placed in was the place she met my father. Yes, my father was an orphan as well, and stayed an orphan till this very day. He didn't know all to much about it; all he knew was that he had been an orphan since he was a baby.

* * *

><p>BOOM, CRASH!…<p>

"AHHHHHH" -shivers-

"Dad".. I cried in a most frightful tone.

"Again Naruto, must this happen every night there is a thunder storm?"

"I-I'm sorry" BOOM! "Ahhhh" I screamed as I ran under the covers of my father's bed.

"Naruto, you're a grown man, 16 for Crist sake, you can't keep doing this. You can't sleep here with me either."

"B-but why?" I wined

"Because, it's just not right." He replied.

I pleaded but it didn't work.

I sighed and slumped as I walked out the door heading for my room, hearing another crash I took off like a jet and jump into my bed.

Well as you can obviously tell, I'm terrified of thunderstorms. I always have been ever since I witnessed a guy get struck by lightning just a block away from here. Burr, the thought of it gives me shivers.

The thunder storm went on all night long hindering me from getting any sleep done. At around four in the morning, I snuck into my father's room with ready sheets and a pillow. I placed them neatly on the floor next to his bed and lay down. I somehow felt safe being in the same room with my father.

I sighed

Finally, I could get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Later that morning I rushed getting dressed. I woke up really late due to not being able to sleep until around four in the god damn morning. I hissed at the thought as I put on my clothes after a rushed shower.<p>

Today, June 20th was the last day of school. "FINALLY!" I shouted.

I ran down stairs, grabbed the sandwich my dad left for me before going to work and darted out the door into the open fresh spring air. "hah", spring was nice.

Spring meant that the weather started to get warmer and the trees, grass and flowers bloomed. I also loved the distinguishing smell of spring, it was completely different then the smell of the previous season, winter. Springs smell tickled my nose. But the best part of spring was knowing that school was coming to an end and summer vacation was among us. Tomorrow was the first day of summer.

Absolutely nothing can ruin this awesome day, I said to myself, well besides all the people that didn't like me, but I was use to that. Honestly, I don't know why people didn't like me. I think I'm just one of those people that for some reason people just naturally don't like. I mean, I'm not the only one so whatever.

As I neared the school gates, it reminded me of my eagerness for the last day. I was so eager that it had hypnotized me for a mere moment, rendering me from seeing where I was going causing me to bump into something hard. I feel down flat on my ass.

"Ouch" I mumbled as a blurry hand reaching out towards me. My blurred vision was caused by the fall and the sun.

Although I had no idea who it was, I decided to take the offer. I grabbed on to the persons hand and was pulled up.

After I got up, I fixed my pants which were wedged up my butt crack from the fall.

After fixing myself, still not looking at the person who helped me up I said,

"Thank you, and um… sorry for bumpi-"

only to be interrupted with a "Watch where you're going." in a smooth but grumpy tone.

I was utterly confused. Even though he had just now nicely helped me up, he said something so rude like that.

"uhh, sorry" I said in a soft but confused tone as i looked up at his face.

"Yeah, whatever." he said with an only smooth tone this time.

After that, he slowly turned and started walking away leaving me staring at his back with a complete confused wtf just happened look.

This person was someone I had never seen before. He didn't go to my school, so I obviously didn't know him. He had dark raven weirdly spiked up hair, pale skin and dark mysterious eyes. From first impression his voice was dark, smooth and somehow sensual, almost seductive. It honestly creeped me out a little. Other than that he looked about my age. well at least i knew he was in High School due to him wearing a uniform.

* * *

><p>As school went on, i completely forgot about the earlier event and went on with my life not really caring.<p>

The last day was a total pointless drag. The kids in my class were as annoying as ever and my teachers dared to try and teach us a totally pointless lesson that counted for shit. Even so I was still happy for the fact that it was the last day of my junior year. I was going to finally be a senior next year.

Thank god, I didn't think I could take any longer in this damn school.

I sighed and slid back into my chair.

"Uzumaki, sit up!" yelled the teach.

"Sorry miss" I moaned, lifting myself slowly realizing how tired I was.

As I lifted myself up I heard snickering in the background. Honestly, I didn't care what the students thought anymore but I really did want to have at least one friend. I felt kind of lonely with no friends, but at least I had my loving, adoring father at my side.

That's what I had honestly always thought, not knowing that my whole world would turn from shitty due to having no friends and not liked to shittier in just a few hours.

DING! DING! DING!

It was finally 3:00pm and school was over.

I grabbed my practically empty bag and sped down the hall way crashing out through the door.

"YES YES YES, school is finally over for two months!" I shouted as I got weird looks from other students, although I didn't care much.

From there I ran home unaware of what was waiting for me.

When I got close to my house I saw an odd site, people I didn't know where walking in and out of my house taking our belongings and loading them into a truck. I was confused, so I picked up the pace and ran a little faster towards my house.

Surprised do see my dad at home i asked, "hey dad, what up with the weird people putting our stuff into a truck, are we moving or something?"

"I'm sorry Naruto… I'm soooo sooo sorry" my dad muttered in a saddened voice. He didn't even look at me while speaking.

"what do you mean?..." I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Well yeah, that was the first chapter of "Together".. What do you think? Should I continue?<strong>

**Sorry if it seems like it's moving slow I just don't wanna rush things, you know.**

**Anyways please review.. Reviews will tell me if I should keep writing the story or just give up…**

**And sorry if this was short. If I continue I promise for longer chapters and some SASUNARU ACTION 3. Btw my writing skills aren't that amazing and I probably have a lot of grammar mistakes, but I try.. lol also I wrote this whole damn thing at like 4 in the morning. It was a spur of the moment because I had been wanting to write this story for a while, actually I had thought up this story in school about 2 years ago but I just never got a chance to write it..oh yeah, and I was reading Juura99's story, "Online!" and I got inspired to write..lol. Thank you Juura :DDD**


End file.
